Akira Meets Her FatherNot Who she thoughtwouldbe
by pyrocracker91
Summary: Akira thinks that she is an orphan with the ability to have control over fire. She runs into a demon that tells her about her father and that he died when she was about 2 and that she has other relations with her. Akira runs into a girl named Dragina who


_The Elements_

_Fire_

_**Chapter 1**_

_Along time ago there was this master off all the elements including electricity ans other elements knowone knew about. He had 4 beautiful daughters Fire of the pheonix, Water of the dragon,Air of the wolf, and Earth of the well he really didnt know. He had died three Years after they were born by the most powerfull and most slyest demon to ever walk the earth the Demon od the Shadows so they never knew who there father was since they were only three years old. They were all adopted by a new loving family each separetly cause noone not even them knew that they had a certain element of the nature. Before their father had died he had named them to match their elemental power and gave them a certain jewel that also matched them and when they grew up it would either grow into them or stay how it is it depend on how strong they were and would only do that as soon as they had discoverd their full amount of power. Now Fire was named Akira, Wather was named Dragina, Air was named Hartana, and Earth was named well she really didnt have a name. Anyway Akira was adopted by this family who really didnt care for her all they wanted her to do is cook and clean for them. Akira had lived there for 9 years and 9 myears to many. She was sitting in her so called romm which was really an attic with a really dim light when she had an idea to run away from this family about this time she was around 12 years old and couldnt handle it anymore of being with this family. So Akira started to pack her stuff when she herd footsteps comming up the staris to the attic and she quickly put her stuff down and hid her packed stuff and layed down and acted as if she was asleep. Akira could here her so called foster mother talking to someone teliin them that this would be their new room and they would stay up her untill she told him to come down to do somthing for them. After that Akira listened to her go downstairs and when she was all the way down stairs she got up and ask the child what was wrong. He said that he never had dreamed of bein in a family like this where he would have to sleep in the attic where it is cold, dark and damp. Akira had asked "What is your name?" He had answered that his name was Zander. "Zander huh" she said "Wierd name but mi ne is Akira so i guess thats wierd to you to huh?" Zander awnserd "Yeah i guess it does if you want it to then yeah."Akira started to explain how she had got stuck with this family and how long shes been her and what they do to her and make her do like cook, clean, and dishies and a whole bunch of other stuff. She had also explained what she was planing to do tonight after they were all asleep and how she was goin to do it. "Take me with you." Zander pleaded "please." "I would but you know what would happen if i didi am really sorry but i cant." Akira had told him "but i will come back as soon as possible." Zander started to tell her "But if you dont then they will put me throught what you been through for the last past ten years and i dont think you want me to go through that do you?" Akira started to think about that for awhile then she finalloy said "Ok your right lets go but after that you can not come with me because if i get caught then you will get caught and them they will treat us worse then they have treated me ok." Zander nodded his head. So Akira and Zander waited till around one in the morning to sneak out and run away. They got about two inches from the door when they herd someone comming so they ran and hid behind they piano. As soon as they left Akira gave the signal and tey ran out the door to the blistering cold. Akira had told Zander that he had to go a seperate way now and wished him luck. So they both waved goodbye and ran their seperate ways in hope of never seeing that foster family ever again. Akira ran so far that she didnt know where she was but in the distance she spotted a cave and thought that would be a good place to sleep for the night. She ran to the cave and saw how big it was, but she was still way cold so she ran out to find some wodd and rocks to make a fire to be warm for the night. She found what she needed and headed back to the cave when she got there she tried and tried to starta fire but she couldn't no matter what. Akira had gotten so fustrated that she threw the wodd and rock down and trew her hands at the piled up sticks and fire had come out of what looked like her hands and started a fire. She had wondered how this happed but she didn't care cause she had started a fire a new way then how everyone had started a fire. Akira had started to finally fall asleep when she herd a really loud noise so she jolted up and looked outside. When she did she saw smoke in the distance comming her way and she knew it was something big. As it came closer she realized what it was and it was the demon of the mist. She thought to herself that thats why it had gotten to misty and foggy out. She remembered someone telling her a story about this demon and what it does so she ran out and got ready to fight. as it came closer she had gotten ready to fight it and tried to remember what its weakness was but as she tried to remember she couldn't and by this time it was to late cause it was already there. The mist demon attacked her with a very powerfull attack she didn't even know, but as it kept attacking she knew that it was one of the demons working fo the shadow demon or whatever you wanted to call it. As she started to ask it why it was here and what it wanted with her it started to answer her in the wierdest voices she had ever herd. It had said to her that the Shadow Demon had killed her father cause he was the only one standing in his way to become the most powerfull creature in the world but after he had killed your father he thought that although he didnt know that he ended up having four other children to take his place and would be the most powerfull group together and together could mcombine and form the most powerfull creature and destroy him till he is no more. Now that your father is gone and you guys or should i say girls are separate thanks to him and what he did to get you into separate foster homes and far away from eachother so there is no way you can contact eachother no matter how hard you try there is nothing you can do and just like your father he will kill you all and any who get in his way. As the Demon of the Mist started going on and on about the death of Akira's father and how it happed and way it did she got so mad that she started to glow all firey and fire started to come all around her and her eyes were pure red. "ENOUGH!" She had yelled at the demon " I cannot believe what you say cause i believe that my father is still alive and there is nothing you can say to change that. NOTHING!" She started to float into the air and all of a sudden this big string of fire that appeared to be a pheonix. It had circled around her as she begain to sprout and grow what appeared to be wings of the pheonix. The wings fly out and Akira started to come down with this wierd red outfit on different from what she had on. "Now you were saying what about my father?" Akira had asked smartass like. "But you were, but not old enough and no powers." the Mist demon started talkin all confused and knowing what he was saying. "but you weren't suppose to do that yet." "Guess you wrong" Akira had said. "if you were smarter you would have payed attention to the name meaning of Akria. It means Fire of the Pheonix." The mist Demon had said "Yes i did but your not suppose to be able to what you are doing now. I mean you dont even know that your elemental power is fire very distroctive." As he went on about the destroctiveness of fire Akira sent in for an attack of Pheonix Fire. That attack had blown him back far enough to hit up hard against a large rock and get seriously hurt nad injured. He got up and just as he went to attack he felt very weak and could even attack. As Akira found this out She did what she called the Fire Pheonix Arial Attack wich can be vary powerfull if you dont know that she is coming from the sky an ddon't know where she is comming from. Before she actually got to earth to hit the demon of the mist he had vanishd into thin air cause he was so weak from her first attack that she had encountered with him. Akira began to think to herself that now that the demon of the mist knows where she lives he bound to tell the demon of the sadows so she better get packing o fwhat she has and find somewhere ele to live untill she can either find the other three of her siblings or defend herself against the demon of shadows. It had been 3 years after the battle between Akira and the demon of the mist and since she had seen Zander. Akira had been living in the volcanoe called Mt.Talwakie which there she had been practicing her fire abilities so she could improve when the encounter with the demon of shadows came. Akira was relaxing in the hot lava when she herd a voice of what appeared to be inside the vocanoe. Akira had gotten up and walked toward the voice when she got there she saw a girl standing there with water above her head and around her so she wouldn't get burnt bt the lalva. "Hello can i umm help you?" Akira asked cautously. "Yes you can. Do you know who is living in this volcanoe?" The stranger had asked Akira. Akira answered "Um yes i live here why do you want to know?" So then the stanger went on "I just recentlyfound out that someone was living in this old dormant volcanoe and _ juat wanted to know who. You see i live right there in the water deep down in a cave. Oh yeah sorry my name is Dragina whats yours?" "Umm Akira." She said. "Akira, as in the Akira meaning fire of teh Pheonix Akira?" the Dragina wondered. Akira told her that that was what her name had ment and how she had got her name and everything about it. "How did you know what my name ment? Most people dont." So Dragina went on"Well you see my name means Water of the dragon." So then Dragina went on about how she got her name and what it ment and everything else about it. After all that was settled and they got to know each other they decided sice they were both quite new to the land decided to walk and take alook at their knew home and get famillar of the land so they knew where they were going when they had to go to get away for something dagorious and or bad.While they were walking it started to get really foggy towhere the could barly see."Oh no." Akira had said in a panic. Akira told Dragina to get readr to fight."Why ? Its just getting really foggy out thats all." Dragina had said. "Thats not natural fog. Thats the fog of the Demon of the fog or the demon of the mist whatever you want to call it, but he is still dagerous. I should know cause before i came here I had an encounter with him and it was not pretty. So get ready."Dragina answered "Ok I will." As they stode back to back and waited the arrival of the demon of the mist all they could here is laughter comming from all around them, but couldn't see anything but thick fog and maybe a shadow or two. Akira could here him getting closer and closer. Soon she could fell his body heat but when she looked noone was there. She new if she used Pheonix Fire it would freak Dragina out but it was the only way to clear up fog so they could at least see him. As Akira thought about it really hard the next thing you could here is Dancing Blades! and two blades came from no where and created a littlw wind to move some fog so then Akira could see where the blades where coming from and they were comming from Dragina."So then if Dragina could use powers then she could to." Akira thought to herself. Then all you could here was Pheonix Fire! and this big fire shaped as a pheonix came out and cleared up aliitle fog to but still not enough to see him. "Hey Dragina!" Akira yelled to her. Dragina answered"What?" SO Akira told Dragina her idea "What if you do yourdancing blades and i do my pheonix fire and we combine them together then do you think we could clear up to fog so we could see him?" "Ok lets try it." Akira and Dragina combine there attacks oh dancing blades and pheonix fire to create the ultimate attack called Pheonix Blades. Togehter Water and Fire can be a most powerful attack but separate there not as powerfull. Anyway after their attack they still couldn't see him very well. So at this Akira got furious about his but then se remember what someone had told her"To see what you cant you must think like what you cant see and then can you only see it." So then Akira had calmed down and thought like the demon of the mist. When she did that you could see a fire pheonix thingy circled around her screaching. Akiras eyes had turned pure red again like last time only there was something different about herm then before. When the pheonix was circling around she started to grow wings only they were gold fire instead of fire fire. Akira opened her eyes and said "Egraz Carn Signa" and blew the pheonix away and had also cleared up all the fog so now she and Dragina could see the demon of the mist and could attack him.


End file.
